Precious Things
by Niffler of Ravenclaw
Summary: The war is over and Hermione has a few decisions to make. Ones involving her future and her heart. Rated M for future chapters. This will eventually be HG/MM. Please read if you like this pairing.


**Here is a new HG/MM story. It will eventually need the M rating. The story starts moments after Harry has defeated Voldemort. The kiss between Ron and Hermione didn't happen. Thoughts are in italics and Chapter 1 is from Hermione's perspective.**

 **Everything belongs to JK Rowling, everything! I believe that's everything so ...**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Hermione couldn't quite believe it but it was over. Finally Voldemort was gone and the world could heal itself. Walking into the great hall, she scanned the occupants for one person in particular. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief seeing Minerva McGonagall a little windswept but alive. It took all her restraint not to rush over there and hold her close. Her eyes misted over as she took in every inch of the woman she most wanted to see. Her hair was not even trying to remain in its usual bun. Streaks of dirt along a cheek and scorch marks to her robes. But she was there, walking talking and even more beautiful than Hermione could remember.

During her months on the run, she sometimes only had her thoughts for company when it was her turn to watch over the boys. Staring out into the world, huddling her arms around herself, she had let her mind drift to the Professor she admired most.

Hermione would spend hours going over lessons, and the talks she had had with her over the years. Analysing them, breaking them down and then trying to remember the feelings and expressions that she had. As she went through each year, she saw how her interactions changed bit by bit. Her heart fluttering before she went to see her for a chat over tea after a long week of studying. And how with each chat they both seemed to draw closer, relax more and enjoy each others company. She had longed to return to those days.

She had thought that spending her time with Ron horcrux hunting, that she'd grow closer to him, as everyone believed would eventually happen. But she saw him as she saw Harry, a brother. A dopey brother with a good heart, but definitely just a brother.

As for Minerva, she knew her feelings were building. The more she reminisced the more her feelings grew. Her body physically hurt some nights needing her but not being able to even tell her. When she sat outside the tent listening to the not so gentle snores from her boys, she would softly cry at the loss she felt in her heart not knowing if she would ever be able to ease the pain and have what she most desired.

Now she was home, and back where she had wanted to be. She felt like she could breathe again, seeing her safe. She walked through the crowd, surveying the hall. The injured either being treated or helping others. She watched as the teachers were going from person to person, offering help, and giving advice. She spotted Minerva walking towards the back of the hall, leaning slightly down talking to someone she couldn't quite see. Minerva stood up after shaking her head at who she had been speaking to, and Hermione watched as McGonagall made a quick exit from the great hall. She followed her swiftly wondering what caused the woman's departure.

It took only moments to see that they she was heading down towards where both the Hufflepuff common room was and the kitchens. Hermione turned a corner to see the painting leading to the kitchens was closing. It sealed itself just as she reached it. It took Hermione a few moments to recall how to get beyond the painting. Reaching out to the bowl of fruit, feeling a little foolish, she tickled the pear. The green fruit giggled and changed into a small door handle.

As Hermione stepped through the door she could hear small sobbing sounds and a crackling coming from the right of the room. As Hermione walked further into the kitchen she saw a large group of house elves standing around a large hole in the floor. Quickly moving towards the group she saw Minerva slowly rise halfway from the hole holding a house elf in her arms. After handing the elf over she ducked back into the hole. Without another thought Hermione went to the edge of the hole. A pale blue light was flashing and crackling around the hole, like sparks of electricity. She could see dark shapes beyond the flash, and lots of rubble. Hermione felt something tug on her jeans and she looked to see it was a house elf. She knelt down to hear what the elf had to say. "We tried to gets them out but the magic wont let us down, or use our powers. Mistress Head is so brave to gets them out. The walls keep breaking up." Wide eyed Hermione stood and checked there was no one directly beneath the side on the hole where she was, and climbed in. She tried to shield her eyes against the sparks. Straining she could just make out Minerva moving bricks out of the way, a small pink arm beneath the rubble.

"Can I help?" she spoke to Minerva. Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, she waved her arm for her to step closer. "I need to move several of the bricks to get at the remaining trapped elves. We can't use our wands here, the magic sort of backfires. Hogwarts is more damaged than I realised. The magic within its walls is ruptured" Hermione nodded and started shifting the offending rubble. "Slowly Hermione, it might bring the rest of the walls down" Minerva had placed a hand on Hermione's arm witch made her flinch as it was THAT arm. A concerned and curious look crossed Minerva's features and Hermione knew that later she would want to find out what had caused her to flinch, but she pushed the thought of that conversation to the back of her mind for now and continued working.

A few moments later a small hole was uncovered, as was the elf lying under the bricks. Hermione carefully checked the elf and noted he was still alive. Lifting him ever so gently, she carried him to the hole in the floor and passed him to the waiting elves above. When Hermione returned to Minerva, she was helping three more elves from inside the gap. As the last one was being helped, she spoke in a low and shaking voice that there was one more in the hole, they had tried carrying him but were too injured to get very far. Hermione helped the freed elves up and out to their waiting friends and turned back to save the last one.

Minerva was about to crawl into the hole but Hermione stopped her. "Forgive me Minerva, but maybe I would be a better, er fit. Being shorter and everything." Blushing slightly she saw a thin smile appear on the woman's lips and a glint in her eyes. "Why Hermione, you wouldn't be trying to say I have had one too many ginger newts would you?" Hermione began to panic at what she said. _Way to go Grainger, tell the women you have feelings for that you think she is anything less than perfect!_ But just as Hermione started to internally berate herself, Minerva must have sensed it and she quickly patted her shoulder and continued "Relax I was teasing, yes you would fit better but please, be careful in there" Hermione saw concern, worry and something more in Minerva's eyes before she nodded, took a calming breath and started to move into the hole. For one small moment Hermione thought that she felt Minerva's eyes observing her rear as she clambered in. _Wishful thinking_. Blushing at the thought she shook her head, sighed and pressed on towards the trapped elf.

Hermione struggled to see in the darkness, the dust in the air wasn't helping. To help her search she brushed her hand across the floor trying to find the elf in the darkness. She moved a little further in still sweeping her hand around in front of herself. Finally she located the elf. _Thank Merlin!_ Hermione felt for a pulse. When she found it she took a grateful breath and pulled him towards her. As she turned to start crawling out of the hole, there was a bright flash lighting everywhere followed by deep rumbling around them. Then the room started to shake the bricks and walls start to fall. She heard Minerva try and shout something but then the hole began to collapse on top of her.

* * *

Well there was the first chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. I have a gentle direction for this story, might take a little while though. Review if you wish to, they are nice. and message me if you want to say anything. Till the next time.


End file.
